


Behind the cameras

by drowninfandomhell



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Matsuoka Rin - Freeform, Model AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninfandomhell/pseuds/drowninfandomhell
Summary: Since the industry reunited the both of them, all the signs led to something more.To be honest, there’s no plot.





	Behind the cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just wanted to write a short scenario and this happened.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so some things may be a little off. Sorry about that.
> 
> I would appreciate it a lot if you let me know any mistake I made. Also, your opinion is welcomed.  
> Don't hesitate to send me anything through my tumblr: drowninfandomhell.tumblr.com

Something was off around the studio that day. It couldn’t be described as something entirely negative, but the feeling was strong enough to be noticeable. The setting, lights, cameras, not a single thing was out of the ordinary. And he sure had worked with models like her before.

Rin leaned towards her on the couch, looking straight into her eyes as the flashlights made them twinkle. One of his hands griped tightly her thigh, the other on her knee, frozen, while his body leaned forward to adjust in the space between her legs, just enough for their faces to be a few inches apart. She leveled herself, resting one hand behind her back, on the soft yet solid surface of a leather couch, while the other grabbed one of Rin’s strong arms.  
“Come on Rin, drop that dry expression on your face and get a little closer. You’re completely out of your character.” 

That was a bit odd for him to hear from his coworkers. He had never had much trouble in finding himself comfortable in his job, much less looking unnatural in front of the cameras.

Their breaths mixed through their slightly opened mouths when Rin leaned closer to her in a smooth movement, the grip on her thigh tightening as a consequence. She gasped in response. Tension spread through his whole body and his face imperceptibly contorted under his façade at the sudden realization. That was it. That tension, rising every single minute their bodies were close. It had never happened to him, not to this extent at least. He knew he shouldn’t let it affect him, but he couldn’t stop himself when he slid the hand that was previously resting on her knee up her thigh, until it reached her waist, holding her firmly. Since he had realized she was in the same state as him, there was something that urged him to keep going with this little game. It was uncontrollable and if it was noticeable for someone else, he didn’t know. Not that he cared either.

Their lips were impossibly near now, the rhythm of their breaths growing wild. Strengthening the grip on his arm, she pushed herself forward to let their lips touch for an instant, then slid her hand up Rin’s neck, taking a handful of his hair. He swallowed thickly, growing more and more aroused by the time. Rin didn’t expect her to respond the same way as him.

“That’s it, much better.” For a second they fidgeted as if they hadn’t realized they weren’t alone. “We’re done for today. Good job.”

Quite hesitantly Rin moved away from her, offering his hand to help her stand up from the couch, a smile plastered on his face. She took his hand and stood up, not breaking eye contact.  
“Thanks.” Averting her eyes, too overwhelmed to look at him anymore, she stormed out of the room. Rin followed her with his eyes until she disappeared through the door that led to the changing rooms.

 

Rin sat quietly on the couch of his own changing room, staring blankly nowhere in particular while his mind played again and again what had happened out there. He couldn’t grasp what was going on with him, really. He knew better than mixing personal issues with work.

A soft knock on his door took him out from his thoughts. He headed to open it while rubbing his head with one hand, causing a bit of a mess in his hair. Doing so was becoming a habit of him, whenever he found himself in a difficult to deal with situation.

A knot formed in his stomach when he saw her in the other side of the door. An almost imperceptible blush spread across her cheeks, which didn’t match the intensity of her gaze. Following its direction, he realized he was still shirtless. But he pretended to be oblivious.

“Are you OK?” She looked quite disturbed, just like she had forgotten the purpose behind her presence there. Taking a deep breath, as if she needed to recover the resolution that had brought her to Rin, she pushed him back inside, pressing her palm on his bare chest.

Rin let her do, shivering in anticipation, expectancy taking over every thought in his mind. He lingered in the middle of the room, not very sure of what he should do. So he waited for an answer. She kicked the door shut behind her and finally turned her eyes upon him, apparently full of resolution again. Locking her hands in the back of his neck, some strands of hair tangling around her fingers, she pulled closer to crash her lips against Rin’s. Her intensity drove him crazy. Not wasting a second he deepened the kiss, fiercely entangling their tongues together, both arms enclosing her body to bring her impossibly near. The constant caresses on her back send her shivers up her spine and the hold on his neck strengthened whenever he lingered on her lower back more than necessary. Their breaths grew erratic, sloppy noises could be heard every time they sucked on each other lips.

“So beautiful,” he muttered before colliding their lips again, then slid his hands down her buttocks to grab them and lift her, inciting her to surround his waist with her legs.

Holding her tightly, their mouths still connected, he walked towards the table, getting rid of the clothes that were sprawled all over it with a fast movement of his hand, and dropped her on top of it. Sucking harder on her lower lip, Rin let her go. The intensity of his gaze as Rin’s hands travelled up her body left triggered her need for him further. Rin exerted so much power on her it was overwhelming, and a need to abandon herself to him overtook her.

It had always been like that, since the very first time they met and worked together. Tangible complicity reigning in each and every moment they shared. And their encounters had always left a lasting need for more of each other.

The fabric of her top made her shiver as Rin removed it, warmth spreading across her body while his hands caressed her skin up her neck. She threw herself back to rest on her elbows while Rin kept fondling every inch of her skin, her nipples hardening under his touch whenever he reached her bra. Rin leaned down to press his lips against her belly in a chaste kiss, then slid his tongue up her navel painfully slow. His hands played with the straps of her bra, sliding them down her arms and then travelled backwards, lingering on the clasp more than necessary before unlocking it. 

Rin leveled himself taking a step back, drinking in the sight just before him, delighted with every inch of her half-nude body. She kept in the same position, giving him space to admire her. Now her eyes gleamed with confidence and her mouth slightly curved into a smile. She sat straight again and grabbed both Rin’s hands to place then on her breasts.

“Don’t stop.” Her whisper sounded just like a plea.

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Rin briefly kissed her again before going down her neck, paving a way with his tongue down her breasts. He stopped just to give her a quick glance before licking her nipple tentatively, enjoying each and every one of her reactions. She sighed in anticipation, grabbing Rin’s hair on the process and incited him to keep going. Soon, he gave in. He wantonly licked, sucked and nibbled on her nipples while massaging her breasts with both hands.

Her legs locked around his waist to bring him impossibly close towards her body, obtaining a low groan from Rin, feeling his hardening cock through his clothes. He solidly grabbed her thighs, keeping their bodies together a bit longer, then leaned back to kneel down on the floor in front of her. She threw herself back using her forearms to maintain a steady position, never breaking eye contact with him. Rin carefully studied each of her expressions while sliding her underwear down her legs, only averting his eyes when she was completely exposed before him.

Without a hint of hesitation, she spread her legs, her feet resting on the edge of the table in an attempt to find stability. Rin shivered and his cock twitched in anticipation at the sight before him. He hungrily licked his lips before digging his face between her thighs. Rin pressed his tongue against her entrance then drove it upwards to her clit in a firm but slow motion. He lapped between her folds languidly, with abandon, well aware that her impatience would increase rapidly. He circled her clit then sucked harder, obtaining a loud whimper from her. As a reflex, she covered her mouth with one hand trying to muffle the noises. Rin let her go to look at her in the eye.  
“Don’t hold it babe. I want to hear you.”

She did as told, without thinking, driven by the need to close the distance Rin had put between them. She collapsed on the table, her back against the cold surface. With both hands, she grasped some strands of his hair, ushering him nearer again. The lack of patience she was already showing caused an overwhelming sensation within his body, a mixture between arousal and pride that triggered his need to ravish her right there. But he needed it to last. He wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. Rin smirked before giving her a quick lap between her folds again.

“So impatient,” he purposely breathed against her core. She whined back in response.

Rin sucked on her clit again as he brought his hand to her dripping entrance, sticking to fingers in at a time. Her back arched in pleasure and Rin pressed his free hand down her stomach to keep her still, not stopping pleasuring her for a second. His gaze flew up at her. The sight was delectable and that feeling of pride kept lingering within him. The urge to wreck her even more, hear her whining for him louder, make her beg for more. The violent jerk of her hips when he crooked his fingers inside of her made him realize he had found her sweet spot, which he ravished until he made a whining mess out of her.

Rin let her go and placed his mouth in her entrance again, tasting and spreading her juices, eagerly licking and sucking on her. When he finally slid his tongue inside he brought his fingers to brush her clit in a fluid motion.

Her thighs tensed around him and the grip on his hair tightened. She came hard, staining Rin’s mouth with her juices, which he gladly sucked clean. He swiftly kissed the inside of the thigh before getting on his foot, a devilish grin spread across his face. Flustered, she covered her reddened face with her forearm.

A soft smile plastered across Rin’s face, moved by the sudden shyness she was showing. Taking her hand to uncover her face, Rin dragged it towards his face, placing it on his cheek. “You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now.”

Her expression melted, warmth settled within her chest.

“Rin…” She pulled herself upwards, now standing to properly face him. “I need you.”

Her boldness triggered the need to give her whatever she wanted at that precious moment, her genuine expression igniting his arousal exponentially.

Tight grip on her waist, he shifted her body to turn it around, her ass firmly pressed against his crotch as a surprised gasp escaped her lips at his sudden eagerness. His face dug on her neck, inhaling on her scent, and she drawn her head back at the feeling of his teeth nibbling on her skin. The firm pressure of his hand resting against her back forced her to bend over the table, hands clutching it to steady herself. She glanced back, getting wetter by the time at the sight of his face contorted in every shade of lust. “Bring that ass up for me, babe.”

She obediently did as told, parting her legs in the process and letting him see how her juices already run down her legs between her thighs. He licked his lips in anticipation, getting lost at the sight before him. Rin parted her ass cheeks, squeezing them hard then loudly spanking her right cheek. She gasped loudly, tightening her grip on the surface to steady her body. Looking up to meet her gaze again, vicious grin across his face, he lined himself, rubbing the tip of his cock between her folds.

“Rin…” Not letting her finish the sentence, he slammed inside of her hard. In a high-pitched whimper she turned to rest her forehead against the skin of her arm. Her walls clenched tightly around his cock at the sudden intrusion, making him groan lowly. It felt so right, being inside of her, after having longed for it that much.

Giving her no more time to adjust, he started plunging inside of her unceasingly, hard thrusts in a slow steady pace. The vice grip on her hips tightened as the speed of his ministrations grew faster by the time. Her legs were already shaking, her knees about to give in at the force of his body slamming against hers and she feared she couldn’t last much longer standing like that.

He realized the state she was in and in a fluid motion he yanked her hair backwards, enclosing her waist with the other arm to steady her in place. He let go the grip on his hair to run his hand up her throat, his lips grazing the skin of her neck up her ear.

“Already like this?” he chuckled in her ear. “Come on, I bet you can last like this a little longer.”

Keeping her still in position, he resumed thrusting into her. She held onto Rin’s biceps in a steady grip, her lips slightly parted in a desperate attempt to catch some air, being his hand on her throat yet.

He came to a halt, mouth now on her neck in an open mouthed kiss before freeing her body to turn her around and face her. Never ceasing touching her, he slowly moved backwards, leading her to the couch where he sat, his hands now on her butt cheeks to help her straddle him. His lust filled eyes never leaved hers, his hands running up her back now. She locked her hands in his hair, a habit she was starting to develop moved by the power she felt every time his face contorted in pleasure.

His back fell on the back of the couch, his hands now caressing the skin of her thigh as she leaned forwards, crashing their lips in a deep meaningful kiss. Their tongues tangled together, their hands never leaving each other. His cock already slipping between her folds, he aided her lining her body on top of him to finally slide inside of her again. She moaned softly in response, holding onto him to move up and down in a steady pace.

Weak from the previous position, her rhythm grew erratic, her legs not cooperating. His hands travelled down to grab her thighs, his strong arms supporting her and easing her movements.

“Come on baby girl. You can do it.” A smug smirk crossed his face, his eyes never leaving hers, which narrowed at his petulant attitude. In a swift shift of her hips, she sank on his dick finding a new angle, fully engulfing it. Now it was her turn to grin at him, all trace of petulance erased from his face as a low grunt leaved his lips.

She kept bouncing on his dick, the new position allowing her to rub her clit against his skin. Sudden waves of pleasure made her shiver and the view before Rin left him breathless. Her parted lips, constantly releasing soft moans and whimpers, the blush that covered her cheeks, her breasts bouncing as the rhythm grew faster and her desperate efforts to keep steady, even though she already felt exhausted. Every side of her was driving him crazy.

Her moans grew louder, heat pooling on her lower belly as she started losing her strength.

“That’s it babe, cum for me.” He helped her keep up with the pace, riding through her orgasm, his name escaping her lips in a soft plea.

Her walls clenched so hard around his cock it made it hard to last much longer. With a deep grunt he climaxed, releasing his cum inside of her.

His head fell back on the couch, clutching onto her as he came down from his high. She rested her forehead on his shoulders, her hands never leaving those arms she loved so much.

Languidly, his right hand ran up and down her back, caressing her skin.

“You know,” he started, locking his eyes with hers. “If it wasn’t because of all the people around us, I wouldn’t have let you leave that set before.”

“Who says I wanted to?” she replied, smug expression on her face.

“Mmh…” He leaned closer to kiss her lips. “Then maybe I shouldn’t let you leave this room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm open to requests, so feel free to send them through my tumblr.  
> [Tumblr](https://writing-for-bae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
